choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Barat
Barat ' (known in Japan as 'バラート (Barāto)) was a racer and major character who befriended the protagonist in the beginning of Choro-Q HG 4. Biography Barat Racer.png|Barat as a racer with lighter blue. Ghost Barater.png|Barat as a ghost during the ending. Barat was an aspiring racer who joined the protagonist in the quest to be the best. He gave the protagonist handy tips on how to co-operate in racing (such as the importance of tyre types). He won't race against the protagonist until he himself challenges the protagonist to a three-lap race around Poqui Town. After the protagonist wins, the protagonist gives Barat the keychain chosen at the beginning of the game. Although initially hostile at the idea, Barat keeps the keychain in appreciation of their friendship. Barat joins Team Pomnik for the Grand Prix, and will challenge the protagonist in a Grand Prix. After a couple of GPs with Barat, Barat suddenly stops racing. Barat's absences from racing seem suspicious to Norahike, to which he tells the protagonist later that he's at Murtica Hospital. Barat says he's been racing too much. When the protagonist then goes to challenge Otto to a GP, the protagonist returns to the hospital and overhears a conversation between Barat and Murtica. It turns out that Barat has got a serious disease, where his springs became too stiff. While Murtica is gone, the protagonist and Barat argue back and forth, with Barat making a promise: to "steal that cup back" from Otto in the Grand Prix. During the final round of Otto's Grand Prix, Barat's voice causes the protagonist to follow his/her sixth sense and beat Otto when he is still fast. After the protagonist has won the Grand Prix with Otto, the Announcer comes with news that Barat has passed away. The camera pans over to reveal his spectre flying up to heaven. During the credits, Barat's hospital bed is left empty except for one thing: The protagonist's key chain. Quotes *''(When he met the protagonist in the beginning of the game)'' "Hey, {Protagonist}! It's me, Barat. Hear you're gonna be a racer! Everyone's talkin'. Too bad that you're slower than a snail goin' backwards!" I'm gonna be a racer too. I think it's exciting that we're in this together. Let's work hard! I just know we'll race each other at the Grand Prix! Do you think so, too?" *''(If the protagonist says "No" to his request)'' "What?! Hey!! You're supposed to tell me 'Yes'. Or else I can't continue with the game introduction! Ok, let me ask you again." *''(If the protagonist says "Yes" to his request)'' "I knew it! Let's get at least 3rd place in the Beginners Cup. Then... the team might give us some respect for our skills. We gotta join the team to race at the Grand Prix. Later!" * "Welcome! We can't have 1 on 1 competition in normal races. So I came up with this street race idea. We will go around the town's outer street 3 times. You cool with that? OK, let's start!" *''(Defeated in his trial)'' "Hey! Good job! I didn't know you're that good! I left my guard down too much." *''(After the protagonist said "Well, not really.")'' "I lost, but I'm happy for you." :: Protagonist: "Will you accept this as a keepsake of today's race?" : "What is this ugly thing? Hey, isn't this that thing you always carry around? Isn't this important to you?" :: Protagonist: "I want you to have it as our token of friendship." : (After the protagonist said "Who's slow now?") "Hey don't be upset. I'm happy for you." "What is this ugly thing? Hey, isn't this that thing you always carry around? Isn't this important to you?" :: Protagonist: "By the way, will you take this as a keepsake of today's race? :: Protagonist: "I want you to have it as our token of friendship." : "OK... I'll take good care of it. You won't beat me next time! Oh!! I'll give you this CD in return! It has my theme song!" *"Yo, {Protagonist}! It's me, Barat. I can't believe you're here! You'll be in this race, right? Wow! Finally, we can race the international course together! I'm so excited!! Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it this far. But I was completely wrong! Hey, the race will start soon! Let's do our best! See you later!" *''(defeated in the first Pro Cup race)'' "I can't believe it! You've improved so much! But remember, our competition has just begun. I'll see you again!" *"Yo, {Protagonist}! It's me, Barat. Finally, we're gonna race each other at the Grand Prix! This is great! This is something really amazing!! But I'll win the race! Prepare yourself! Hey, the race will start soon! Let's do our best till the last moment! I'll see you at the podium!" *"No! You got me good! I'm going to lose at this rate!" *''(if the protagonist defeats him in the GP) "No way!! I can't believe you beat me! I let you win this time, but I'll beat you at the next GP. I'll see you again!" *(If the protagonist doesn't defeat him in the GP)'' "Everyone starts like that! Don't feel bad. Good luck! I'll see you again!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during Beginner Cup)'' "Ha ha! I'm passing you!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist during Beginner Cup) "What!? You passed me!" *(Overtaken by the protagonist during Beginner Cup)'' "Grrr! Makes me so mad!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during Beginner Cup)'' "Just stay behind me!" *''(Is in a close race with the protagonist during Beginner Cup) "Yaa! So awesome!" *(Overtakes the protagonist during Holiday Cup)'' "Burn rubber!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during Holiday Cup)'' "Slow, slow. Too slow!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist during Holiday Cup)'' "Not yet! You're goin' down!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist during Holiday Cup)'' "You've gotten better!" *''(Is in a close race with the protagonist during Holiday Cup)'' "Burning! I'm burning!" *''(Is in a close race with the protagonist during Holiday Cup)'' "Shoot! I don't wanna lose!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during Pro Cup)'' Are you a pro? Show some spirit!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during Pro Cup)'' "This is the soul of driving!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in Pro Cup)'' "Ha! That's my rival!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist during the Pro Cup)'' "Real bad! Very bad!!" *''(Is in a close race with the protagonist during the Pro Cup)'' "Can't let you pass me here!" *''(Is in a close race with the protagonist during Pro Cup)'' "We'll both drive like pros, kid!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in Barat's Challenge)'' "Pretty good!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist in Barat's Challenge)'' "Oh-uh, this is bad!" *''(Is in a close race with the protagonist in Barat's Challenge)'' "I won't lose! I can't lose!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during the Grand Prix)'' "This is my improved driving!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during the Grand Prix)'' Oops! What good driving!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist during the Grand Prix) "Hey you! See my power!" *(Is in a close race with the protagonist during the Grand Prix)'' "Tail-to-Nose! Challenge me!" *''(Is in a close race with the protagonist during the Grand Prix)'' "Side-by-side. Can't let it up!" *''(When the protagonist leads in "Dungeon Heat M" during the Grand Prix)'' "”Oh, no! You got me good! I'm going to lose at the rate!!" *"Hey hey hey! Good to see you, {Protagonist}! You came here to visit me? Thank you. Yeah, I'm having a problem with my gear. I think I was racing too much. But I'll be alright. I'll beat you when we race again. Meanwhile, improve your skill!" *"Oh! Hey hey hey! It's you, {Protagonist}! I heard about it!! You're racing with Otto! Great, great!! Too great!!" :: Protagonist: "Oh, you knew." : "Everyone's talking about it!" :: Protagonist: "......" : "What's wrong? Oh! About my disease. Ha ha, I'm not well yet. It's your battle of the century. But I can't go see it." :: Protagonist: "I don't know what to say... We raced together..." : "You look so gloomy! You think the disease will get me? Idiot! I won't ever let some lame disease get me. When I go down, it'll be on the race course!! I'll race again, and don't forget it. So...make sure you beat Otto! Because I'm the one who'll beat you!" :: Protagonist: "..Okay, I will!! I'll take down Otto, and bring back the victory cup!" : "That's a promise!!" :: Protagonist: "I promise!! I will win!" *''(about to help the protagonist catch up on Otto in the final round of the Grand Prix as a spectre) "... you can't win with this! But listen to me! I know you can win. Close your eyes! Follow your sixth sense! Then you'll see the passage on the course for sure! Trust yourself! Hold the steering wheel tight! Here we go!!" Trivia *The word, '''Balert' appears on his hospital room, but this spelling is what the Japanese staffs decided. It is also spelled Balart on the Japanese official website. But his spelling-design was not changed in the North American version and European version as Barat. So this spelling is not Barat's last name or something. There are other cases like this: the spelling of Brachy that the Japanese staffs decided is Blachee, Poqui is Pok-ee, and Nyaky is Nyakee, but the spellings were not changed in the English-speaking versions. They are seen on the boards in front of the tunnels. The spelling of Ranolfka that the Japanese staffs decided is Lanofka, Pomnik is Pomnic, and Sovass is Sovasso, but the spellings were not changed in the English-speaking versions. They are seen on the roof of the buildings of each team. *Barat is one of the seven characters in Choro-Q HG 4 who break the fourth wall. The others being Eskan, Bermi, Arbuk, Baykany, Ania and even the protagonist. *At the church, after defeating Otto, the option "I hope Barat gets better," is replaced with "May Barat's soul rest in peace." Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters